


Even Gotham has Chirstmas Eve

by Seaslug



Series: Little theater of figure [4]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Comfort No Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaslug/pseuds/Seaslug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has some one to love.<br/>Everyone has somewhere to return.<br/>Happy Chistmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Gotham has Chirstmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, sorry for my poor English.  
> Chinese version: http://weibo.com/2696979161/AoOTswskg

 

This is for all my friends and all the girls who love these characters.

Thanks for watching and Happy Chirstmas Eve!


End file.
